Violaceous Ardent
by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta
Summary: Tomoe had made it. She had risen above her peers, and was closer to Shizuru than ever before. But with every leap there was its fall. Within a spark of arguments, and bloodshed, where would she land? Beside her beloved Archmeister or further than ever from her? (AU 舞ー乙HiME)


**舞ー乙** **HiME: Violaceous Ardent  
Chapter 01: Stitched Excitement  
by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

* * *

 _Violaceous (_ _vʌɪəˈleɪʃəs) violet in colour._

 _Ardent (ɑːd(ə)nt) passionate., burning., glowing._

* * *

The ticking clock upon the wall was driving her absolutely mad. It clunked inside of her mind, and drilled at the tissue of her brain. Any louder, and the thumping of her eardrums would explode. It made her anxious, but also angry.

How had nobody destroyed that blasted clock already? It pulsed at her veins, and boiled her blood. No less they could've let its batteries die.

Tearing her eyes back to it, Tomoe glared at the timepiece contraption.

2:18pm.

She had two minutes to spare until the door lowered. Once that happened, she'd be in the arena itself, and up against Wang of all people.

It'd be more of a freeforall than a practice. Surely all the attendees knew this? Perhaps this was why the battle was being broadcast? Maybe that hussy Principal wanted to show a more volatile Garderobe?

Mentally scoffing at the idea, Tomoe's ears twitched. She glanced over her shoulder, and immediately spotted Chie. The Pearl was by the stairs at the corner, looking right at her.

The pair stared at one another for a tense moment.

What was this, Tomoe wondered? Why was the upperclasswoman, Chie here? Surely she would've gone into the stands with the other students by now? Was the elder woman in fact going to send her off when it was time?

"What are-"

"Tomoe. I don't want you to overexert yourself when fighting Nina." Chie warned, coming to a stand before the shorter student. "I know what you're like."

Oh, Chie Hallard knew her, did she? A sudden bout of amusement hit Tomoe which then quickly disappeared. She angled her head slightly, regarding Chie absentmindedly.

They said nothing more of this; the alarm blaring against their eardrums. It signalled the arena door to lower, and Tomoe turned towards it. "I'll be sure to be careful." She lied through her teeth, walking towards the arena entrance. "But I can't say the same for Wang's safety."

"Tomoe-" The wall lifted back up, and Chie was left in silence. She sighed,and looked towards the silent clock. She'd reach the stands in time.

Noisily the pillars grinded upwards into the sky. Tomoe was lifted up at least one hundred foot, and could see the whole academy. She could also see Nina straight ahead on the next pillar.

They stared at one another, and the corner of Tomoe's lip curved slightly. Hawking her eyes along the shorter student's body quickly, she was again amused. Even with muscle there was barely nothing on that girl. She was like a stick wasting away. If it wasn't for the nano-machines, Tomoe could surely snap her in half.

Though then again, Tomoe was sure she _could_ either way.

The surrounding students were relentless in their shouts, and cheers. This instantly annoyed Tomoe who flickered her eyes amongst them. She searched the crowds, and quickly found Miya. Fortunately with such a forehead, she was easy to spot.

She snickered at the lowly student's anxiety around such a noisy crowd. Miya looked as if she'd jump over the railing at any moment!

Another alarm caught their whole attention. The siren declared the so called practice to begin, and both of them pounced.

Bolting from the pillar, Tomoe lightly landed upon the sandy floor below. Her levitational bands had saved her just in time. The energy blasted particles of sand in all directions.

Any inexperienced student would've been distracted by the sand. But not Tomoe.

Now, where had that stick of a girl flown off to? Spinning around, and summoning her element, it materialised in her hands. She kept the silver polearm close to her torso, and cursed the crowd.

They were so _loud_! They made it practically impossible to listen out for Nina. But she knew for a fact she was on the floor too. Flying around at the start of an arena duel was a deathwish.

At least her opponent wasn't stupid. Least not in combat, that was.

With her back resting against the pillar she had jumped from, she abruptly squatted. Out of nowhere Nina had plunged from the other side of the pillar. She slammed her own polearm against it, causing the metal to vibrate.

Cursing out, Tomoe twisted as Nina attempted to recover. She arched her element upwards towards Nina's jaw. By just centimetres this move was dodged, and she back-stepped.

"I wondered when you'd come out of hiding." She bit at Nina, the two circling for the time being.

To Tomoe's annoyance, she wasn't replied to. But no matter, she was going to win this fight no matter what. Even if it meant having to rip this Artai's ear off then scream down the bloody mess.

Scanning the younger student's body, Tomoe leapt forward. As Nina swerved to the right, she followed. Swiping her polearm downwards, she aimed for Nina's shins. This too was dodged, but she continued to stalk her.

The spiky haired student stepped to, and fro to avoid her. Never once did her breath bate upon the relentless onslaught.

Tomoe knew exactly what she was doing, however. She would have nothing of this technique either. Did Nina honestly think to tire her out?

"People always act so prissy around you." Tomoe jabbed, following after her. She swung her element downwards, and this was slashed against the Artain's. They were locked into a power struggle, and Tomoe spat. "Tell me; why?"

"You… think I'll tell _you_?" Nina growled out. "You use people, of course they res-"

Removing her whole strength from against Nina suddenly, Tomoe dipped down. Grasping a handful of sand, she threw it directly at the other's eyes. There was an immediate backlash of boos from the crowd. She ignored the useless nattering, and pounced the stunned Nina.

Swinging her own polearm against Nina's, she sent it flying away. Out of range from Nina, the element dematerialised, leaving her open.

Finally. Square on the underside of the chin, Tomoe punched her.

Stumbling backwards, Nina somehow regained her balance. Blinking away the tears and sand from her eyes, she glared. Outraged, she fell back into stance, and leapt at her.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" The Wind native gloated, shifting an arm away from her with a forearm. These small blows were interchanged for a matter of moments. After a few more swings, Tomoe got sick of this.

It seemed from the ringing in her ears, the crowd wasn't shutting up any time soon. Whether or not they cheered for her she didn't give a damn either. She just wanted to beat this idiot, and take her spot.

The number one Coral… Tomoe felt she'd explode from pride if it was reality.

She would make it so.

Chucking her polearm, it soon dematerialised. Clutching Nina's wrist, she twisted her arm. The Artain grunted in pain, snapping her other hand outwards. Attempting to jab at the elder in the side, this failed. With her arm twisted against her back, she staggered against Tomoe. "Margu-"

Seems she had succeeded in pissing Nina off. She was however stunned, finding the back of Nina's head ram against her face. She too growled in anger, grabbing hold of the back of the Artain's hair.

Nina's head soon met the pillar, and Nina crumpled for a moment.

Tomoe in the process stepped back in a daze. Touching her fingers to her lip, she scowled, feeling and tasting blood. That was the last straw. But, ah. What to do? She glanced at Nina, finding the woman on the verge of unconsciousness.

She hadn't slammed her head against the pillar _that hard_ , right? Although… squatting down, she examined the Artain. The crowd was oddly silent, but she took no- her wrist was captured.

For a split second Tomoe was sent dizzy. She was thrown onto her stomach, and her arm was twisted back. Groaning, she tersely swore at the Artain atop her. "Get the fuck off me, Wang!"

Had Nina _feigned_?! That little bi-

"Are you going to forfeit or what, Margurite?" Nina grumbled, struggling against the surprisingly strong elder. Blood was dribbling from a nostril, but she cared not, she _had_ to keep Tomoe down.

The knockout timer blurred, and steadily counted down. Just a few more seconds-

Bolting upwards in one last ditch attempt, Tomoe threw her off. Positively outraged, the Wind native smeared the blood from her bleeding lip. It stung up a storm, and Tomoe winced. But ignoring it, she lunged back at the younger student. Tightly she seized her, and dragged her upwards.

A knockout. She needed to win; needed to black her out. But how? Oh, to hell with it! She'll just pummel her until she fell over! Clapping both hands to Nina's ears, the Artain was immediately stun locked.

Though if she kept this up, she'd deafen Nina. She hated the girl's guts, but still. She at least had _that much_ pity. Or did she? Forcing the thought from her already overactive mind, she jabbed for the Artain's sides.

Winded, the air was forced from Nina's lungs. She managed to keep her ground, and blocked a fist aimed right at her face. She was beginning to wonder if this battle would be cancelled. It was absolutely brutal. But wasn't that always the case with Tomoe-

A fist met with a fist, and Tomoe cried out sharply. She felt, and heard a crack in her knuckle. Holding onto her hand, she backed away from Nina. Blocking her with her own _fist_?! Was this idiot _stupid_?! " _Wang!"_ She yelled angrily, wincing as she pried the bone back in place.

It snapped back, and it sent her head woozy. She was… going to-

She herself was pummelled. Struck across the face, she wobbled.

A scurry of thoughts, and emotions sifted within Tomoe's mind at that moment. Frustration, embarrassment, pride, anger, hatred; determination. Ignoring the pain in her mouth, head, cheek, and hand, she bolted.

With all her might, and strength, she curled inwards to Nina. Before the younger Coral could even react, her head was snatched. It was only a second, but enough for Tomoe. She forced the Artain's weight down straight into her knee. Head first against her knee, Tomoe wheezed as Nina at least collapsed.

Deathly silent were the stands however, and Tomoe looked up to them in confusion. Looking up to the arena screen, she saw their health. Nina was definitely , but she herself? Cupping her temples, her sight hazed, until finally she felt herself falling.

An alien sensation of being caught snatched her attention. Her legs had buckled, and she had lost consciousness. In those few moments, she had been caught. In confusion, she warily grasped the violet clad arms supporting her. " _Shiz… uru."_ She realised, the meister easily holding her weight.

When had she got here? Maybe she had flown…? She struggled to stay on her feet, and tried to push from Shizuru. This notion was instead refused, and she froze when she heard the Archmeister speak.

" _Do not move."_ The words were whispered into her ear, immediately solidifying Tomoe's attention. " _I need you to stay awake."_

But why?

"I will take Marguerite to the infirmary." Shizuru confirmed to the quickly arriving meisters. They flocked around the unconscious Nina, only a few registering the Archmeister.

Before Tomoe knew it, she was scooped up into the woman's arms. More than surprised, and a little baffled, Tomoe stared at her for a moment. Feeling her stomach churn the moment Shizuru took off, she quickly grabbed for her.

She felt a little silly, if not embarrassed to be carried like this. But to be so close to the elder like this… Maybe it was a sacrifice which she could take advantage of? No matter how short? Yes, perhaps.

" _You did well against Wang. Though be prepared for the consequences. No matter how well you fought, you fought dirt-"_

"Dirty? It's _survival_? Surely meister don't follow rules for the sake of mor-"

"I know, Marguerite, but still."

Shizuru locked their gaze briefly, unsettling Tomoe. There was the hint of an expression which she shot at her. But the moment she caught it, it had already disappeared. Frowning, Tomoe opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"There are many things which Garderobe doesn't teach her students. It is up to the staff to decide whether you take Wang's place. But for now concentrate on recovering."

Usually at the end of an arena battle, the opponents would hang around. But she had knocked Nina out, and she herself had been affected. So it was straight to the infirmary for both of them.

Would they seriously disallow her to take Wang's rank simply because of _dirty fighting_? She hadn't enrolled into Garderobe for petty morals, manners or 'gracefulness'. Don't make her laugh! When it came to combat it meant destroying the threat before it killed you. That, and removing the danger as quickly as possible.

You wasn't telling her that the enemy would back down because you wrote them a letter? They would rip your head off if you were going to bow to them. Honor? Pathetic.

For a moment, Tomoe thought nothing was being said between them. After another brief second, she found herself corrected. Shizuru had been speaking to her, and she hadn't even realised.

"Tomoe…!" Shizuru repeated after perhaps a dozen times. She squeezed the students shoulders closer to her torso. "You aren't falling asleep, are you?" She again murmured into Tomoe's ear, landing with ease.

"I- I didn't hear you." Tomoe mumbled out, feeling strangely embarrassed again. She dared not move within the Archmeister's arms. And as Shizuru led them to the classroom building, a sudden thought came to mind.

Would Shizuru fly down the lab steps?

"Do you feel sick?" Shizuru asked her, striding through the classroom corridor. She did so at a reasonably casual pace. Upon Tomoe shaking her head, she hummed. "Tell me if you feel ill, Marguerite."

Upon reaching the lab door, Shizuru pushed it open with a shoulder. Not once did she falter with Tomoe in her arms. Only once did she adjust Tomoe, allowing the door to close after itself.

"I don't."

"Helene?" Shizuru called out, searching for the eternally busy medical scientist. "I have brought Marguerite."

"Quickly, this way." Yohko appeared from the ward chamber, and headed towards them. She awaited the Archmeister who glided down to the platform, having avoided the stairs. "We should keep them separated."

"Quite right."

She _was_ here, Tomoe bemused thought.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"I must agree with Miss Maria that it was against Otome policy to fight dirty." Natsuki was sat behind her desk, and pressed her fingertips together. Setting her elbows to her desk, she glanced up to the grey woman. "However."

However? Tomoe stood before the desk, awaiting an answer nervously.

Last night she had gotten her lip painfully stitched. The sensitive skin felt like it was on fire, and itched to hell. Tomoe was on the verge of itching it; no less to reopen the wound.

Tightly cupping her hands in front of herself, she viced her jaw.

"You show potential to become a meister. Your energy is raw, and you have a determination I haven't seen in years." The Principal paused again, obviously thinking. She stared the bruised student down, frowning. "You're far too reckless, and you sometimes don't bide to the rules. This is why I am enlisting you into the Archmeister's care."

Reckless, of cou- wait, what?

Miss Maria's eyelid twitched upon the decision. " _I can't allow this…!"_

The epitome's voice faded as Tomoe lost attention. Shizuru was taking care of her? What did this mean? Shizuru was going to _train her?!_ Her heart skipped a beat, and excitement flowed into her veins.

Just behind her, Shizuru halted. She brushed to her side, and regarded the two meister. "This would undoubtedly give Marguerite an advantage over the others. What are you planning, Principal?"

Now that Shizuru mentioned it, it did seem weird that the Principal would allow this.

"Because she's no longer a student." Natsuki stared at Tomoe long, and hard whom remained still.

No longer a student? The mere sentence echoed through Tomoe's mind. "What do you m-"

"I am appointing you under the Special Student Act of 214." Sifting a hand into a drawer, Natsuki ignored the outraged Miss Maria. "A Garderobe student can be taken from education, and put under the wing of a meister. You should be honoured. Only a few students in history have had the opportunity."

Like a tidal wave of brick walls, Tomoe was crushed into silence. Speechless, she stared up to Shizuru after a moment. In a wide berth to Natsuki, and Miss Maria, she opened her mouth.

So… Shizuru was going to be her… tutor? "Meister Shi-"

"Is this for the best?" Shizuru's eyes leapt from Tomoe, and to the Principal.

Natsuki brought a document from the desk drawer, and read it. Glancing up, she replied. "I believe so. This would also mean we have twenty-five Corals once again."

"That's correct." Miss Maria murmured, still appearing flustered. Either way, she strode across the room. Stepping before Tomoe, she glared at her sternly. "I expect this so called potential to mature- and quickly."

With no further word, the epitome left the room, leaving the three.

"I also expect your total commitment, and dedication, Marguerite." Natsuki murmured, standing from her chair.

Oh, she would. Tomoe certainly would indeed.

* * *

 **A/N: I recently read Wowo's Tomoe/Miya doujin stuff, so I simply had to write something Tomoe focused. Currently I'm unsure which direction I am going with this. But I think it'll be similar to SQUALL in atmosphere, and emotion. I want Violaceous Ardent to be intense, and powerful.**

 **Information concerning other chapters, and stories will be on my profile.**


End file.
